List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths from the HBO series, The Sopranos. Over the course of the series 92 human characters died. Seasons Season 1 (1999) *'Total': 15 Season 2 (2000) * Total: 11 Season 3 (2001) * Total: 11 Season 4 (2002) *'Total': 10 Season 5 (2004) * Total: 18 Season 6 (2006-2007) * Total: 28 - 13 for Part 1, 15 for Part 2 Non-chronological Statistics *As of the beginning of episode 6 of the 2007 season there have been 92 deaths in total and 62 of them were human murders. **Season 6 had the most deaths, followed by Season 5. **Season 6 had the most human murders, followed by Seasons 5 and 1. **Season 4 had the fewest deaths. **Paulie Walnuts has killed 9 people, Tony Soprano and Christopher Moltisanti are all tied with 8 on-screen murders. Silvio Dante has been involved with 5 murders, then Mikey Palmice and Tony B. each with 3 murders. Other notables are Pussy Bonpensiero, Benny Fazio, and Vito Spatafore with 2 a piece. *In addition to human deaths, there have been four animals killed through the course of the series: **Mule deer by Christopher Moltisanti: episode 311 "Pine Barrens" **Pie-O-My, Badly wounded in a stable fire, Pie-O-My had to be put down: episode 409 "Whoever Did This" **Cosette, a maltese dog, by (accidentally) Christopher Moltisanti: episode 410 "The Strong, Silent Type" **Rabbit by Artie Bucco: episode 607 "Luxury Lounge" *In every season, at least two major characters have been killed off. **Season 1: Brendan Filone, Mikey Palmice **Season 2: Big Pussy Bonpensiero, Richie Aprile **Season 3: Jackie Aprile, Jr., Livia Soprano **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto, Gloria Trillo **Season 5: Adriana La Cerva, Tony Blundetto **Season 6A: Eugene Pontecorvo, Vito Spatafore **Season 6B: Johnny Sack, Christopher Moltisanti, Bobby Baccalieri, Phil Leotardo *Whenever major characters are to be murdered, David Chase tells the actors far in advance to prepare them for the scene. *The cast has made it a tradition to take cast members who are killed off on the show to Il Cortile, a restaurant in Little Italy, for a farewell dinner. *The fact that any cast member could be killed off at any time is referred to as the "Big Pussy Rule" (coined by Steven R. Schirripa). *Joe Pantoliano knew in 2001 when he signed on to play the role of Ralph Cifaretto that he would only last two seasons and that his demise would not be a pretty one. *One common bond that ties each of the seasons together is the so-called "Aprile Curse", where during the season at least one member of the Aprile crew or family dies. **Season 1: Jackie Aprile, Sr **Season 2: Richie Aprile **Season 3: Gigi Cestone, Carlo Renzi, Dino Zerilli, Jackie Aprile, Jr. **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto **Season 5: Adriana La Cerva **Season 6: Eugene Pontecorvo, Vito Spatafore * Of all the characters Christopher has had most brushes with death. This has happened in every season so far until his actual death in Season 6 Part 2. **Season 1: The mock execution given on orders from Junior as punishment for his truck hijackings alongside Brendan Filone. **Season 2: Getting shot by Sean Gismonte and Matt Bevilaqua. **Season 3: Getting shot at by Jackie Jr at Eugene's card game. **Season 4: Getting car jacked while searching for heroin. Tony telling Chris later that his drug addiction could get him whacked (which turned out to be true). **Season 5: Almost getting shot by Tony over the rumor about Tony and Adriana. Threatened by and on the lam from Phil Leotardo, because of Tony Soprano's reluctance to hand over Tony Blundetto to Phil for Billy Leotardo's murder. **Season 6a: Getting shot at while fleeing after robbing bikers of crates of wine - who in turn were robbing an unknown establishment. **Season 6b: Finally running out of luck when Tony suffocates him after a car accident, and he asphyxiates on his blood. Of all the Sopranos characters on the Sopranos Tony is the person with the second most brushes with death. Season 1: Getting shot in the ear by a hitman, during the hit on him order by his Uncle Junior. Season 3: Patsy pointing a gun at Tony and then reconsidering killing him. Season 4: Nearly pushed into a helicopter rotor blade by Furio who changes his mind in the last second. Season6a: Getting shot by Uncle Junior when he experiences dementia. Also interesting is that any character that dates/marries Janice Soprano ends up dying. * Richie Aprile * Ralph Cifaretto * Bobby Baccalieri External links * Arrivederci, Memorable Sopranos Deaths * Characters Who Sleep With The Fishes RIP Listing * The Sopranos' HBO site